Girl who Stands Above 39,37 Feet Heights
by Ugya-kun Upaupa
Summary: Hiiragi Shinoa menyukai Hyakuya Michaela. Gadis itu adalah aku. Cukup terkenal di sekolah tetapi tidak pernah ada laki-laki yang menyatakan perasaan padaku. Tapi itu tidak mengherankan juga, karena mereka tahu siapa aku. Warn Inside.


Aku melihatmu. Selalu melihatmu.

* * *

Girl who Stands Above 39.37 Feet Heights

Owari no Seraph Fafiction

Owari no Seraph belongs to Takaya Kagami. This story belongs to me, Ugya-kun. No profit earned while publishing this to any site.

Warning: AU, may contain OOC and typo(s). Mixed feelings, broken kokoro, tears while chopping garlic and idk anymore.

* * *

"Mika! Udah kerjain tugas itu belum?"

"Napa? Kamu mau nyontek?"

Yuu-san hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya. Entah kenapa seharusnya Mika-san merasa kesal. Tugasnya akan disalin oleh orang lain. Usahanya yang sudah ia kerahkan selama ini begitu mudahnya digunakan orang lain seperti itu.

Tetapi Mika-san malah tersenyum.

Yah—mungkin karena Yuu-san adalah kakak angkat Mika-san? Sehingga Mika-san sudah terbiasa kalau tugasnya disalin oleh Yuu-san? Tapi, kalau aku jadi Mika-san, mungkin aku akan menggoda Yuu-san sedikit supaya dia kesal. Setelah puas, baru aku akan memberikannya tugasku untuk disalin.

"Shinoa. Berhenti melihatnya terus seperti itu!" cetus Mitsuba sambil menarik tangan yang kugunakan untuk menyangga dagu.

"E-eh? Apa maksudmu, Mii-chan? Kau kira aku sedang menatapi siapa, hm?"

"Sudah jelas bukan? Aku ini paham siapa yang sudah lama kau amati."

Mii-chan ini sungguh sok tau.

"Hee~? Aku kaget ternyata Mii-chan jago soal hal seperti ini. Kukira kamu ini masih polos," ejekku sehalus mungkin kepada Mii-chan. Dia sendiri mulai salah tingkah lalu merespon ejekanku.

"A-Apa?! Aku ini tidak polos kau tahu!"

"Huwa~? Jadi Mii-chan tidak polos, ya? Jadi Mii-chan sudah pernah melakukan apa saja? Dengan siapa?"

"UH! Terserah kau saja!" aku hanya terkikik kecil melihat tingkah Mii-chan yang kewalahan. Tapi dengan begini saja kurasa sudah cukup untuk mengalihkan topi—

"Jadi kembali soal yang kita bicarakan awalnya tadi," sambung Mii-chan setelah dia mencoba berdeham sekali.

Mengapa jadi seperti ini?

"Ah! Mii-chan! Aku lupa kalau aku dipanggil sensei untuk mengambil fotokopi materi," kataku beralasan. Yah—tapi aku benar akan mengambilnya di ruang guru.

"Biar kubantu sambil kita membi—"

"Ah, tak perlu! Ini sudah tugasku sebagai ketua kelas, 'kan? Serahkan saja padaku!" Aku langsung berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Langkah kakiku sedikit kupercepat agar aku yakin Mii-chan tidak berusaha mengejarku.

Aku mulai berjalan biasa lagi saat akan mencapai tangga. Disana banyak murid yang naik-turun tangga, dari yang berkelompok sampai yang sendiri. Aku sendiri berusaha untuk mencari celah agar bisa turun, mengetahui banyak orang yang menuju ke atas.

Setelah berhasil turun, aku berkelok ke kiri, menuju ke ruang guru. Beberapa kali aku juga membalas sapa beberapa orang yang berpapasan denganku. Mereka kukenal dari berbagai organisasi dan klub. Terkadang aku juga sedikit menjahili beberapa dari mereka.

Setelah ini aku masih harus melewati jembatan yang menuju ke gedung sebelah. Beberapa kali aku berpikir dan heran soal kenapa sekolah ini memisahkan ruang guru dengan ruang-ruang kelas. Di sekolah ini ruang guru berada di gedung yang sama dengan ruang-ruang klub, sedangkan ruang kelas dan ruang OSIS dipisahkan dari mereka. Sebenarnya ini melelahkanku yang memiliki posisi sebagai ketua kelas. Yah—tak ada gunanya juga jika terlalu mengeluh, lagipula aku sendiri yang mengajukan diri menjadi ketua kelas.

Suasana berubah ketika aku sudah sampai di gedung B, gedung gimana ruang klub dan ruang guru berada. Karena ini masih jam istirahat, tidak terlalu banyak murid yang berlalu disini, kecuali bagi mereka yang memiliki keperluan di klub mereka atau memiliki alasan yang sama sepertiku. Menjadi babu kelas.

Entah kenapa aku terkekeh pada ejekanku sendiri.

Atmosfir yang lebih sepi dari sebelumnya ini membawa pikiranku ke hal lain. Yah—sebenarnya hanyalah hal biasa yang sering ditemui oleh remaja seumuranku. Apalagi yang menginjak tingkat sekolah menengah atas ini.

Cinta.

Ini juga karena salah Mii-chan yang tiba-tiba harus menyinggungnya.

Err—sebenarnya tidak juga. Tanpa Mii-chan singgung pun, aku juga pasti akan memikirkannya. Karena sekeras apapun aku berusaha untuk mengabaikannya, dia akan datang menyelip di tiap waktu sibukku. Apalagi di waktu senggang.

Mii-chan benar jika aku sering mengamatinya. Itu karena aku takkan pernah bosan mengamatinya. Apalagi ketika dia tersenyum. Dan entah mengapa dia ini sering sekali tersenyum. Aku heran, apakah dia ini terlalu mudah tersenyum pada suatu hal, gila, atau memang murah senyum pada semua orang.

Tapi yang jelas, itulah yang kusukai darinya.

Senyumnya yang kontras dengan kulit wajahnya yang pucat serta mata birunya yang menenangkan dan tulus, rasanya bisa membuat banyak orang luluh sepersekiandetik. Atau mungkin, aku saja yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan.

Namun memang seperti itu bagiku. Setiap tingkahnya yang kurekam dalam memori, rasanya tidak bisa dibuang. Setiap kali aku berhasil membuangnya ke tong sampah, aku memungutnya kembali seperti orang bodoh dan plin-plan. Tidak peduli jika isinya itu hal yang menyakitkan sekalipun.

Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang sering salah tingkah jika berada dekat dengan orang yang dia sukai. Aku tidak terlalu seperti itu. Mungkin hanya pada saat-saat tertentu atau ketika aku sadar kalau ternyata aku sudah sedekat ini dengannya. Mungkin aku memang kurang peka dengan situasi di sekitarku. Walaupun begitu, aku merasa bersyukur. Dengan cara yang tidak sengaja seperti itu, kurasa aku bisa menyembunyikan perasaan ini. Menyembunyikannya sampai saatnya tiba untukku untuk mengungkapkannya.

Aku sendiri sudah agak muak dengan perasaan ini. Terus menahannya berminggu-minggu bukanlah hal yang bagus. Ini membuat pekerjaanku yang lain terpengaruh. Padahal ada sangkut-pautnya saja tidak. Terkadang aku berpikir untuk segera mengatakannya, tapi tentu saja ada rasa malu dan takut. Sebagai Keluarga Hiiragi apalagi. Adalah sebuah hal yang sangat memalukan padahal sudah mengetahui adat dan kodratnya.

Yang jelas, ingin disampaikan atau tidak pun hasilnya akan sama saja. Perasaan ini tidak akan mencapai klimaksnya. Klimaks dimana kami akan menjalani hubungan ke tingkat yang lebih dari sekarang. Menuju ke suatu yang lebih konkrit.

"Guren-sensei?"

"Hoo—kau sudah datang rupanya. Kukira kau lupa dengan tugasmu sebagai ketua kelas."

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau merendahkanku, ya, Sensei? Begini-begini aku lebih dipercayai oleh teman-teman sekelas daripada Sensei, 'kan?"

"Urgh. Kau harus memperbaiki sifatmu itu, Shinoa. Bahkan orang dewasa seperti aku pun juga tidak akan tahan jika harus berurusan dengan pernyataan-pernyataanmu yang tajam itu."

Berpikir banyak hal membuatku terkadang tak sadar soal dunia yang kulihat dengan mataku sekarang. Uhm—intinya, aku sudah sampai di meja Guren-sensei. Di mejanya, setumpuk kertas materi sudah siap untuk kubawakan ke kelas. Aku langsung mengambil semuanya dan mengucap salam ke Guren-sensei.

"Walaupun begitu, kau ini sebenarnya anak yang baik dan pekerja keras, Shinoa. Pertahankan it—"

"Sensei juga lebih baik jika lebih rajin dan tidak terus-terusan menyuruhku juga."

Guren-sensei terdiam. Sepertinya dia agak heran dengan tingkahku saat ini.

"Kau tidak sedang ada gangguan hari ini, 'kan, Shinoa? Rasanya suaramu banyak penekanannya. Sedang terjadi sesuatu?"

Nah, kan. Ini yang kusebut soal terpengaruh tadi. Secara tak sadar aku akan mencampuradukkan emosiku dengan apa yang sedang kulakukan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sensei. Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Ternyata, Sensei peka juga terhadap muridnya," aku mengelak memberi senyum, memberi hormat padanya dan keluar dari ruang guru.

Pada saat aku baru saja akan melangkahkan kakiku lagi, Mika-san baru saja lewat di hadapanku. Bukannya dia tadi masih di kelas? Kenapa sekarang sudah ada di gedung B?

Sesaat sebelum dia melirik ke arahku, aku yakin raut mukanya cemberut dan saat dia melirikku, dia seperti menemukan seorang penyelamat. Mukanya berubah ceria kembali, sedangkan aku hanya heran dengan perubahan raut mukanya yang tiba-tiba itu.

Saat itu, aku bisa merasakan telingaku panas.

"Senpai! Aku baru ingat aku dimintai Guren-sensei untuk membantu ketua kelas membawakan fotokopi materi," begitu katanya kepada seseorang di depannya. Senpai yang ia sebut itu pun menoleh ke arah Mika dengan muka yang—kurasa kesal?

"Alasan saja kau ini."

Pernyataan singkat yang penuh penekanan. Sepertinya Mika-san ingin segera menghindar dari senpai-nya itu sekarang.

Apa aku harus menolongnya?

"Tapi itu benar Lacus-Senpai! Kalau tidak percaya tanya saja ketua kelasku sekarang!" Mika-san lalu menunjuk ke arahku. Spontan juga, Lacus-senpai menoleh ke arahku. Aku, yang tidak terlalu biasa diamati oleh orang belum kukenal sebelumnya, agak merasa terganggu. Sepertinya dia tahu juga kalau aku sejak tadi mengamati mereka berdua. Aku hanya tersenyum selama Lacus-senpai mengamatiku.

Tiba-tiba Lacus-senpai berjalan kearahku dan berkata, "kau menghalangi pintu masuk ruang guru."

"Eh?" Lacus-senpai kemudian mengambil sebagian dari kertas fotokopi yang aku bawa. Dia juga menarik lenganku ke tempat Mika-san berada. Karena lenganku ditariknya, aku harus berusaha menyeimbangkan kertas fotokopi yang kubawa agar tidak jatuh. Aku sendiri masih heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Lacus-senpai.

Begitu sampai di hadapan Mika-san, Lacus-senpai memberikan sebagian kertas fotokopi yang dia bawa tadi kepada Mika-san. Mika-san menerimanya dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia. Sebelumnya aku belum pernah melihat raut wajah itu. Mengamati raut wajah yang langka itu membuatku menjadi sedikit berseri.

Wajah Mika-san masih bahagia ketika dia menerima dan melihat setumpuk kertas fotokopi materi itu kini berada di tangannya. wajahnya kemudian ia dongakkan ke arah senpainya itu. Masih dengan raut bahagia.

"Kebetulan sekali kelasmu nanti diisi oleh pelajaran Guren-sensei. Sehabis kau selesai mengantarkan kertas-kertas itu ke kelas, jangan lupa untuk ke ruang klub, oke? Selagi kau ke kelas, aku akan minta ijin kepada Guren-sensei supaya kau diperbolehkan meninggalkan kelas sebentar saat jam pelajarannya nanti," Lacus-senpai menyeringai sambil menaruh tangan kanannya ke pundak kanan Mika-san. Mika-san sendiri berkeringat mengetahui bahwa tangan senpainya yang ditaruh di pundaknya itu adalah sebuah beban kepercayaan (baca: ancaman). Muka Mika-san berkeringat walaupun senyum bahagianya masih lebar.

"Apa begitu boleh, ketua kelas?" Lacus-senpai menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah yang lebih ramah daripada ketika ia berhadapan dengan Mika-san. Aku sendiri hanya mengangguk mengerti dan memperbolehkan. Tidak ada alasan bagus untukku supaya Mika-san bisa bebas dari urusan yang ia miliki bersama senpainya ini.

"Ta-tapi—" Mika menyela tetapi…

"HM?" Lacus-senpai hanya membalas dengan tatapan yang menyala. Seperti seekor predator yang siap menerkam mangsanya ketika mangsanya lengah.

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti," sambil menghela nafas, Mika-san dengan pasrah menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Lacus-senpai.

* * *

Begitu aku dan Mika-san meninggalkan Lacus-senpai di depan ruang guru, kami langsung pergi kembali ke kelas. Masih berada di gedung B, kami berdua berjalan pelan. Takut kalau nanti kami berjalan terlalu cepat, maka kertas-kertas yang kami bawa akan kabur tertiup angin.

Ini sebenarnya adalah momen langka. Jarang sekali aku bisa jalan berdua bersama Mika-san. Biasanya dia akan pergi bersama dengan Yuu-san atau temannya yang lain. Jarang aku melihatnya jalan—apalagi berdua—dengan seorang perempuan, apalagi aku. Jika iya pun, mungkin perempuan itu ibunya atau seorang guru sekolah.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Mika-san?" aku mulai bertanya agar suasana tidak terlalu sepi.

"Ah, soal Lacus?" tanyanya memastikan. Ternyata kalau di belakang Lacus-senpai, dia menyebutnya tanpa sufiks.

Menjawab pertanyaannya itu, aku hanya mengangguk dan Mika-san melanjutkan, "hanya urusan klub. Dia menyuruhku membantuku mengurusi anak baru yang ingin masuk klub kami. Padahal ada yang lebih luang daripada aku di klub."

Ceritanya diakhiri dengan helaan nafas. Rasanya aku kasihan, tapi kurasa Mika-san hanya tidak mau disuruh-suruh oleh Lacus-senpai. Di saat yang sama aku merasa helaan nafasnya itu imut. Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya.

"Kukira, Lacus-senpai mengajakmu karena ada orang yang kau suka ikut membantunya."

...

Tunggu, apa yang kukatakan barusan?

"E-EH?! Lu-lupakan saja, Mika-san! Tidak perlu dipi—," di saat itu pula aku melihat wajahnya, menengok dengan agak panik kalau-kalau suasana menjadi agak canggung.

Namun, apa yang kudapat di wajahnya?

Dia menunduk, entah menatapi kertas yang ia bawa atau melihat kakinya yang berjalan. Warna semu merah bisa kulihat di wajahnya. Ia menunduk sedikit lebih dalam, seakan ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya. Ia mungkin tahu apa ekspresi yang ia punya saat ini, tapi sepertinya tidak ingin aku tahu atau malu jika aku mengetahuinya.

Kuakui, tingkahnya saat ini lucu.

Tapi…

"Eh? Mika-san?"

"Ah! M-maaf, Shinoa! Ya-ya—bukan berarti ada orang yang tidak kusuka, tapi dia bukan teman satu klubku juga—jadi—"

hanya dengan mengetahui kalau ternyata ada orang yang Mika-san suka, aku merasa sepertinya orang yang kusuka itu bukan aku. Walau aku juga berharap kalau orang tersebut adalah aku.

Saat itu juga aku tidak mendengarkan apa yang Mika-san katakan lagi. Dia masih berbicara dengan gagap soal orang yang ia suka. Aku hanya merespon sekenanya saja. Walaupun berusaha membalas setiap perkataannya, tetapi mataku terus memandang jauh ke depan.

Rasanya aku menjadi agak gelisah. Walaupun begitu, aku tidak mengekspresikannya. Dalam hati aku merutuki diri sendiri yang bertanya soal orang yang Mika-san suka. Namun pada saat yang sama, aku juga mencibir diriku yang bodoh. Menanyakan hal yang seharusnya tidak perlu ditanyakan.

Sampai kami di jembatan pun, Mika-san masih terus mengoceh tentang perempuan yang bahkan tidak pernah ia sebutkan namanya sepanjang jalan. Jujur aku penasaran. Siapa dia? Jujur aku iri. Mengapa bukan aku saja?

Aku mulai bertanya pada diriku sendiri…

"Apa aku punya kesempatan…"

"Eh?"

Aku berhenti berjalan saat aku bergumam. Mika-san yang mendengarku bergumam mendadak heran. Karenanya, dia juga berhenti berjalan, berbalik badan dan berhadapan denganku.

Entah apa yang kulakukan sekarang. Apa yang akan kukatakan selanjutnya? Aku tidak tahu. Semua berkerja di luar kehendakku.

Atau mungkin sudah lelah menahan semuanya, semua terasa seperti hilang kendali.

"Mika-san."

Mika-san kini berada beberapa langkah di hadapanku. Aku tahu walaupun aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Semua terjadi begitu saja.

Terjadi ketika detak jantung di dadaku entah sejak kapan berdebar cepat. Terjadi ketika rasa lelah membawa kertas materi pergi diusir oleh roman remaja. Terjadi ketika orang-orang di sekitar kami heran mengapa ada dua orang saling berhadapan membawa kertas di jembatan gedung. Terjadi ketika suasana menjadi canggung.

Waktu itu musim semi tahun kedua SMA. Kisah cintaku baru saja akan dimulai.

"Shi-Shinoa?"

Panggilan Mika-san menyadarkanku. Kuambil kembali kendali tubuhku. Jantungku masih berdegup kencang. Rasanya mau meledak. Wajahku panas, telingaku juga. Rasanya aku ingin makan es krim manis yang banyak untuk meredakannya.

Aku berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Mika-san lalu berkata, "aku akan menunggumu di atap sekolah."

* * *

Aku tidak seharusnya mengatakannya. Karena aku yakin, aku pasti akan ditolak. Dia pasti tidak akan datang ke sini. Bukan hanya karena ia memiliki orang yang ia suka saja. Tetapi karena ia juga mengerti status keluargaku.

Hiiragi Shinoa.

Keluarga Hiiragi adalah sebuah keluarga terkenal. Pemilik perusahaan senjata yang sering menjadi langganan beli pemerintah. Tidak hanya pemerintah dalam negeri, tapi terkadang juga pemerintah luar negeri. Kakak-kakakku selalu menyegani Ayah dan bertekad untuk melanjutkan usaha Ayah itu dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Tapi aku berbeda, Ayah dan Ibu memperlakukanku berbeda. Mereka menuntutku untuk mencari pasangan yang setidaknya setara dengan keluarga Hiiragi. Semua itu semata karena aku tidak terlalu berguna bagi perusahaan Ayah. Jadi ia membuangku secara halus dengan menyuruhku mencari pasangan yang derajatnya sama.

Semua orang di sekolah tidak ada yang tahu soal aku. Walaupun aku populer dan dibilang disukai banyak laki-laki, tapi nyatanya tidak ada yang berani mengungkapkannya. Karena mungkin mereka tahu, kisah cinta mereka tidak akan mencapai klimaks yang mereka inginkan jika menyatakan perasaan mereka kepadaku.

Mereka tak ada bedanya denganku.

Hyakuya Michaela.

Hanya seorang laki-laki yatim piatu dari sebuah panti asuhan Hyakuya. Panti asuhan yang menerima banyak donasi sukarela dari orang-orang, mulai dari mereka yang tidak terkenal sampai perusahaan terkenal luar negeri. Tidak heran jika Mika-san bisa bersekolah sampai jenjang SMA juga.

Aku? Menyukai seseorang dari panti asuhan Hyakuya?

Pasti aku akan benar-benar dibuang secara kasar oleh keluarga Hiiragi.

Aku tahu itu sejak awal.

Bahkan jika nanti Mika-san menyukaiku pun, aku yakin dia tetap akan menolakku. Karena semua laki-laki pasti sama, bukan? Karena itu aku tidak akan terus berharap.

Di atap sekolah ini, semuanya akan berakhir. Takdirku, yang tidak bisa diubah karena jalannya sudah dirancangkan oleh orang lain ini, sudah terlihat ujung akhirnya.

Di atap sekolahku ini tepinya hanya dibatasi oleh pagar semen. Tingginya kira-kira hanya sampai dadaku. Lantainya sendiri juga terbuat dari semen. Di sini juga banyak tanaman-tanaman pot hijau yang cukup enak dipandang.

Dari atas sini, aku bisa melihat banyak hal di bawah. Aktivitas klub, murid-murid yang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, guru yang sedang memarahi beberapa murid.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, merasakan hembusan angin kencang yang mengena di wajah. Sejuk. Rasanya aku ingin terus merasakannya. Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku. Membiarkan telapak tanganku terbuka supaya bisa merasakan juga sejuknya angin musim semi di atas atap sekolah.

Mika-san…

"Aku mengerti… begini mungkin lebih baik. Aku mengerti… Mika-san."

Aku menutup mataku. Suara teriakan bisa kudengar dari bawah. Kebanyakan suara perempuan. Tapi aku tak memedulikannya.

Di atas sini sudah sangat nyaman. Lebih tinggi dari siapapun dari yang ada di bawah. Dari atas pagar ini.

Aku penasaran, apakah aku bisa mencapai bintang-bintang setelah ini?

Tapi pemikiran abstrak seperti itu tak akan bisa membunuh perasaanku sekarang. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membunuh perasaanku saat ini adalah….

Meninggalkan semuanya.

* * *

A/N: halohaloo dah lama gak buat fanfiksi, nih. Sekalinya buat langsung angst nyaris tragedy gini, ya—maaf, lho. :'( kutidak bermaksud juga, tapi mau gimana lagi, deh. Sebenarnya ini mau kupublish bareng sama coveran-ku, tapi keburu pengen publish ini duluan, jadi yaudahlah publish dulu aja sambil nunggu mixingnya selesai ehe.

Hah? Iya, aku bisa nyanyi. Tapi suaranya yagitude. Eh aduh gakpenting banget—napa malah bahas nyanyi lol

Syukurlah kalian bisa tahan baca sampe akhir ya. Aku gak sempet baca ulang dan edit lagi karena agak males dan tugas lain juga udah nunggu buat diselesaiin. Mungkin kapan-kapan kalo niat, aku betulin yang gaenak dibaca ehe. Yang jelas, makasih udah mampir baca dan sampai sempat review! Maafkan segala kekurangan yang masih ada di fanfiksi ini yaa

Last words, keep reading and write, guys! See you again!

* * *

Kisah cintaku baru saja dimulai ketika aku mengatakannya.

* * *

Di suatu musim semi, seorang siswi hendak bunuh diri.

Tapi semua itu hanya impian semu siswi tersebut ketika ia sadar kedua tangannya ditangkap oleh dua pasang tangan yang kokoh.

* * *

End


End file.
